Large cargo containers are widely used to transport cargo by sea, rail, and truck; and the significant value of this cargo requires that the cargo container be sealed from the time of loading until the container arrives at its destination. Typical cargo containers have a pair of doors that are secured with a locking pin through a hasp. Known in the art to secure cargo containers are simple padlocks, as well as strap and cable seals, some with RFID tags, such as those produced by the EJ Brooks Company.
Also known to persons skilled in the art are cargo bolt seals that enhance security by inserting and affixing a pin into a receiver with an adhesive. Removing the prior art pins requires cutting the bolt or pin part of the assembly with bolt cutting tools. The parts are not re-useable, and tampering attempts can be hidden within the plastic or metal housing of the permanent assembly. In addition, the pin is not easily customized for different applications and users.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,097 and 5,125,700, both entitled “SECURITY SEAL,” discloses a two-part security seal comprising a spear shaped member that engages a receiver to lock the two parts together. The locked assembly cannot be disassembled without cutting or breaking the spear shaped member. Also included in the security seal is a conductive path that can be continuously monitored for continuity or checked before opening a container secured with the security seal, since the conductive path will break if someone tampers with the seal. The present invention is not limited to a single use security seal and does not include a conductive path for checking continuity (seal) of the device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,097 and 5,125,700 are hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,022, entitled “CARGO SEAL,” discloses a strap type cargo seal, with the strap having either one or, preferably, two coupling ends. The first end of the strap is inserted through a horizontal bar that holds the container doors shut, and the second end passes through the hasp. Each end is also serialized to deter tampering. As with all strap type seals, the strap must be cut to gain entry into the cargo container and is therefore not reusable. The present invention is not limited in this regard. U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,022 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,362, entitled “SEAL ASSEMBLY FOR A CARGO CONTAINER,” discloses a cable type cargo seal, with the cable wrapping around the horizontal bars typically attached to the doors of a cargo container to restrain the doors in a closed position, and having one end inserted through the hasp end of the closure mechanism and the other retained inside the cargo container. As with most security seals, the cable is serialized to deter tampering and readily identify replaced seals. As with the prior art seals mentioned above, opening the container requires destructively (cutting) removing the cable. The present invention is not limited in this regard. U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,362 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
There exists a need to securely lock cargo containers with a reusable cargo seal that also permits retention of serialized parts for forensic analysis of the sealing mechanism.